Transferred
by momo-is-god
Summary: Just a random oneshot. Gaara at first meeting with team seven. Very, very short.


(A/N Haven't watched the series for a long time, so don't know what actually happens, so bear with me.)

"State why you are in Konoha." ordered Sasuke from a tree, his voice cold as he watched the two sand siblings. Kankuro scoffed.

"You really are ignorant children." he sneered.

"We are here for the chuunin exams." stated Temari, who was standing behind her younger brother.

"Chuunin exams?" asked Naruto, clueless.

"Yes, the exams to graduate to a chuunin, duh."

"Apparently you didn't know that it is being held in Konoha." commented Temari, and Sakura and Naruto shook their heads.

"How foolish." commented a voice, and Sasuke jerked and turned to stare at a red headed boy with a kanji tattoo on his forehead standing upside down behind him. The boy jumped down from the tree to stand beside his team, and Sasuke did the same. Kankuro flinched slightly and looked at the boy with fear.

"Lets go." he demanded, and the three turned to leave.

"What is your name?" Questioned Sasuke, and Temari stopped to watch him.

"Who? Me?" she asked, but Sasuke shook his head.

"No, the boy next to you." The red head turned and gazed at Sasuke with pale green eyes, with black rings around them, and he adjusted the gourd on his back.

"Gaara of the Sand." he replied, and turned to leave again, when a clear voice rang out.

"Wait!" it exclaimed, and the two teams turned to stare as a girl around thirteen with long, black hair with a long silver streak in front of her fringe, and silvery eyes with no pupil, as she strode towards them.

"Who are you!" demanded Kankuro, but the girl did not answer, her eyes staring intently at Gaara, who glared coldly. She strode up to him, as his eyes flashed dangerously.

"Do not touch me." he warned, his voice cold. The girl ignored him, and reached out a hand to touch his face when suddenly, sand burst from his gourd, and struck out towards her. She did not flinch, or move whatsoever, but water ran from her finger to harden and block the sand. Gaara's eyes widened, and tried to attack her again with the sand, but the water blocked his every move. His eyes, along with everybody else's widened even more, and the girl smirked as she raised the hand some more till it was an inch from his face.

"Who are you?" Gaara asked, his voice cold, but nervous, and a bit shaky. The girls smirked curved into a warm smile as she moved her hand and caressed his face, making him flinch slightly.

"Do not worry, Gaara." she said, her voice smooth, and soft. Gaara, against his better nature made his sand return to it's gourd and the water retracted and was absorbed back into her fingers. Gaara watched her curiously, surprised by her actions. He was not used to such warmth and affection without it containing some sort of fear.

"Who are you?" he repeated, his voice soft, and Kankuro and Temari looked at him, shocked at how much emotion was in his voice, curiosity, wonder, fear, gratitude. The girl smiled and leant forward, making Gaara lean back slightly, and she whispered into his ear.

"I am the container for the two tailed water demon." Gaara flinched and stared at her, as she leaned back slightly and kissed him on the lips gently. Gaara stiffened, as a whole new emotion spread through his body. The girl noticed him stiffening and, still keeping her lips on his, wrapped her hands around his neck. Gaara took in the warmth, when he could not resist anymore, and returned the kiss, deepening it. The girl broke the kiss, and straightened, before smiling once more, and in a twirl of water, disappeared.

"I have finally found my similar." a soft voice echoed, and a sheet of paper leaned on the ground. Gaara broke out of his trance of shock, and picked up the paper, frowning, a hand resting on his lips, where the warmth and pleasantness of the kiss lingered. He slowly read the note;

_Dear Gaara_

Hopefully my new and improved justu has worked. Luckily it did not need seals, only a kiss for the bridge of the transfer, lucky me. You shall find that you no longer have Shukaku sealed inside you, however your power is just as strong, if not stronger, and the best part you can sleep. I have the demon sealed inside me now, heh, lucky me. No sleep, better start buying books and movies to watch. Just a gift from a hopeful friend. My only request is that you learn to love people, life, and emotions. I could not stand watching the container of the brother of the demon already sealed inside me, murder people without thinking, and only caring about himself. You are NOT Shukaku, you are a human, and at least try to act like one, please. Do well in the exams. Good luck. And I hope we will meet again.

Love Rukia

Gaara's eyes widened as he searched himself for his tenant, to no success. He gave the note to Temari silently. She quickly read it, and looked at Gaara enquiringly. He shook his head in response to the unspoken question and Temari handed Kankuro the note before doing something she had not done in years, if ever, she hugged her brother tightly. Gaara hugged her back, sighing deeply, as Kankuro, who had not read the note yet, watched open mouthed at his brother and sister.

(A/N: Strange I know, couldn't sleep so just randomly wrote.)


End file.
